A Nightmare
by thystylocks
Summary: The film repeated itself, and once again – for the fifth time or so – I stood silently, watching myself on the film. I felt myself, both watching and on the film. I felt nothing abnormal. This is very normal, to have two bodies at the same time.


**A Nightmare**

I stood quietly, watching the scene unfolding in front of me. I crave to put my hands over my eyes, hiding myself from this most horrible scene I have to experience. I glared at my hands, and suddenly found a new idea.

I looked at the floor, hanging my head low. Then, the floor turned to glass, and I saw the same scene I tried to run away from. I started breathing noisily and faster. My body screams to move, but I can't. I can't do anything but watch.

The film repeated itself, and once again – for the fifth time or so – I stood silently, watching myself on the film. I felt myself, both watching and on the film. I felt nothing abnormal. This is very normal, to have two bodies at the same time.

I look around. _What is happening?_ I ask myself, but I knew what is happening. One mind is acting out again, and the other is trying to conquer the first one. I know what is happening, but I can't stop myself. It's happening again.

My breath calmed as I saw Annabeth. She called for someone, his name unrecognizable.

"Percy! Percy!" she cried, looking around furiously. Who is Percy?

She then stops, her right side facing me. She stretched her arm, reaching out for someone. Where she looks at is a fog. It cleared, and showed the person she is looking for. He has black hair and green eyes, like someone else, only that person have a scar. I forgot where. It's either on the forehead or on the cheek.

The person, whom she calls Percy, blinks twice. His green eyes became gold, along with the whites. He snarls at Annabeth, and reaches back to her with claws. Annabeth took several steps back and gasps. Tears flow down her cheeks, and she turns away.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. Annabeth stops crying and searched for the source. She looks passed me, still searching. "Annabeth, over here!" She can't see me.

I tried moving my body, again, but as always, I couldn't. I was then let out from my place and I ran towards her. _Don't, remember? Don't!_

I went through her. My arms felt only ghost cold.

"Who's there?" she asked, shivering. She wraps her arms around herself.

"Me! Remember me?" I cried. I walk to her, facing her. She couldn't see me.

"No, I don't know you! Stay away from me!" she shouted, running to Percy's direction.

"No! Annabeth!" I ran after her, only to stop. Percy didn't harm her. Once they touch, Annabeth cried at his chest as Percy comforted her. His golden eyes and claws were gone.

"Stay away from her, Luke," Percy murmured at me, glaring at me. A knife attacks Percy, and Annabeth was gone. Percy's hair turns light, becoming brown, and finally blond. His eyes turned blue, and I suddenly recognized I'm looking at myself.

I looked troubled. I reach out to touch, only to feel a cold, smooth glass. A mirror.

I look closely, and found myself disappearing. I was then looking at the sky. The new constellation, the Hunter, glittered dangerously bright. One of the stars that formed the constellation fell down. The scene then change and I was looking at a battlefield. I found my friends, my half-siblings, fighting big, ugly looking monsters. I saw their heart through their eyes, and only found an empty pit. Many with an empty heart fell and got killed, their blood spilled. The monsters continued until they went and destroyed the only place I call home, other than with Thalia and Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood.

The scene changes again, back to the sleeping New York, which is deathly silent. I couldn't hear the usual cars honking at each other, or the screams of robbery. There was no laughter in the parks, and no burring sounds of the computers in the skyscrapers. It was silent, _deathly silent_.

Then monsters poured from everywhere, and statues moved from their places, fighting against them. They kept coming, many featuring the bodies of dead, famous historical characters. Like Confucius.

Out from different places poured demigods. They charge against the monsters, many fell. Then came the one of the dangerous, if not the most, for them to fight. A Lydian Drakon.

A group of Ares' children charge, obviously Clarisse on the lead. They slash and jab, only for the Drakon to hit a weakling among them. The weakling with Clarisse's armor. Her helmet fell off, and I found myself staring at Silena, the demigod I charmed. She was a wreck, something a child of Aphrodite will never want to be like.

Far beyond, there were several plants and satyrs grieving. Several centaurs dressed variously scared the monsters away. Then I saw them. _Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

The scene changes again, and I was watching the sky. Many spirits of the dead float in the air, _many_. They flew to the direction of California as battle roars below them. The fallen star was destroyed into smaller speckles of light, glittering around. It touches the spirits, and the spirits glow as well. It happened very high in the air that nobody noticed it, and too low for the gods and goddesses to see.

The scene changes yet again and Hades was sitting where he is always during his visits to Olympus. He looks over his palace, the Underworld, as he guides the dead spirits.

I was then overlooking myself, Kronos inside of me. Percy looms over me, staring at me like nothing at all. I beg for the knife, and so he has given me. I jab myself at my weak spot, and lay to die.

Hades collected the last of his new arrivals, including me, and we went to the Underworld, making sure no one was left behind to turn to a ghost.

I then watch a fading scene. The war with all its blood spilling and plant changing. I then saw them hugging, and I smiled. For the fifth time. _You let me go_.

I felt my perspective changing, and I was once again watching a film. I breathe in deeply and let out a shaky breath.

The film closes. I was staring at blackness, and the peacefulness left me. I was staring at a coffin, the one where I was. Kronos combining with me.

The film starts again, posing on the coffin. The coffin then became part of the film. I watch myself.

_I stood quietly, watching the scene unfolding in front of me. I crave to put my hands over my eyes, hiding myself from this most horrible scene I have to experience. I glared at my hands, and suddenly found a new idea._

_I looked at the floor, hanging my head low. Then, the floor turned to glass, and I saw the same scene I tried to run away from. I started breathing noisily and faster. My body screams to move, but I can't. I can't do anything but watch._

_The film repeated itself…_


End file.
